Mallrats, More Than A Name
by Simminy
Summary: This is the story of the Mallrats after they leave the City. With the Past coming in with the Present what is going to be in store for the Mallrats?
1. Finally Over

We can see the camera panning through the city. It has now been deserted and the Mallrats are no where to be seen. The camera then pans across the ocean and we can now see that the boat with the Mallrats has landed in Brisbane, Australia.

_Flashback._

Ellie: That's our home

Lex: Not anymore.

_End Flashback._

The camera now pans out the the Mallrats who are all resting on wharf exhausted from the journey. The camera then heads over to see Amber's face and we can see her eyes are full of sadness as a tear roles down her cheeck, Jay looks at his girl and sees the tear roll down her face before she quickly wipes it away.

Jay: Amber, I saw that. What's wrong.

Amber: Jay I am so sorry but I can't do it anymore.

Jay: Do what?

Amber: I can't be with you. Bray is my man, he is the only one for me. Jay I am so sorry but there is going to be someone out there for you that is going to make you really happy but that person is just not me.

Jay: I... I never knew you felt that way about me Amber. Because if I am tell you the truth I have actually wanted to end the relationship for a while I mean I don't love you like I used to.

Amber: So we can still be friends.

Jay: Nothing more, Nothing less.

As the camera pans to black we can see the two good friends hugging as they go their seperate ways both with a look of relief on their faces.

The camera opens up on the group of Mallrats and we can see that Trudy, Amber, Lex and Ebony are standing at the front.

Lex: We need to find a new home now. We can't just stay at the wharf so we should start searching the sooner the better. Trudy?

Trudy: I agree. We all need a new start as a tribe and I think that this is going to be the easiest way possible. Ebony?

Ebony: I think we should stop yabbering and hurry up and get on with it. Amber could you divide the tribe into groups for the search?

Amber: I don't see that there is a problem there Ebony.

The camera then shows that the tribe have broken up into several small groups.

Amber: Right everyone. Be careful, stay together (Ambers face suddenly frowns) Ebony and Lex be good.

(Lex and Ebony then turn to eachother and both do a sarcastic laugh and turn and frown at Amber)

Amber: Right with the being said. Everybody move out.

We now see that the Mallrats are all going in different directions, starting the search for their new home.


	2. A New Beginning For The Mallrats

As the credits finish the camera pans so we can see a small group of the Mallrats containing Gel, Jack, Ellie and Slade.

Gel: Owwww My feet hurt. And my hair is ruined.

Slade: (Clearly not happy and shouting.) God Gel, Shut it. You have plaenty of time to do your hair and makeup and rest but now we need to find a place to live.

Jack: Calm down guys. We need to keep moving.

Ellie: I think there is something up ahead. Lets go check it out.

The camera fades to black with Ellie, Slade, Gel and Jack walking over the the large building that Ellie spotted.

The camera opens up on Trudy, Ebony, Amber and Lex.

Lex: Come on guys. We have been walking all day can we please go back now or at least have a rest.

Ebony: Maybe we should go back now (looks at Amber and in a bitchy way says) Is that okay with you Amber?

Amber: I don't see why not. (Matching Ebony's tone of voice.)

The camera pans out to see that Lex and Ebony have moved on ahead leaving Trudy and Amber left to chat.

Trudy: Poor Brady she is so tired from walking with us and now my back is killing me. She is really growing up. God she is going to be five in a couple of weeks.

Amber: I know, Junior is becoming such a big boy. In two months he will be 2. So much has happened in that time.

_Flashback._

To Bray and Amber meeting for the first time to their first kiss, to Bray finding out Amber was dead. To Amber walking back into Bray's life. To Amber telling Bray she was pregnant, to Amber giving birth to Bray Jr to Bray being taken away by the Technos and to Amber finding out he was deleted.

_End Flashback._

Amber: So much.

Trudy: We don't know he is gone Amber. He could still be out there somewhere.

Amber: Something tells me he is out there. But I keep wondering what he is doing, what he is thinking of (tears start ti roll down Amber's cheecks.)...and if, if he still loves me.

Trudy: (Pulling Amber into a hug) He will sweetie you meant everything to him and you still do. With everything that has gone on in this world nothing would surprise me if he and the others were still alive.

Amber: Thanks Trudy. You know who you remind me of?

Trudy: Who?

Amber: Tai-San.

The camera pans out on the girls as they remember their lost friends.

The camera comes in on a hooded figure we can't see who it is. But we know their voice from somewhere.

?: Mallrats. More Than A Name. Much much more.

The camera fades to black and the credits roll in.


	3. A Home And Two Friends

The camera comes in on Jack, Ellie, Gel and Slade. They have arrived to the place Ellie saw previously. We can see a sign it says "Westfield Chermside." We see them as they walk inside. Entering the room we can see in the shadows there are 2 figures.

?: Who's there?

Slade: Show yourself.

The 2 figures walk out carefully and we can now see their faces. One of them is Alice and the other one is KC.

Ellie: A-A-ALICEEEEEE! (Ellie runs over to her sister and hug tightly.)

Jack: Well, well, well. Who have we got here? KC mate how have you been? (Jack walks over to KC and the 2 of them hug)

The camera pans around from the reunion to Gel and Slade unsure what is going on or what to do.

Jack: Oh yeah. Alice, KC. this is Gel and Slade. Gel and Slade this is Alice and KC.

Slade: Hi. So you are Alice and KC.

Alice: Last time I checked we were.

Gel: We have heard heaps about you.

Jack: Guys how long have you been living here?

KC: We were only staying the night. And then we were going to move on and try and find you guys.

Ellie: You did a terrible job I mean we found you.

The Mallrats laugh as Alice and KC go get their stuff and the Mallrats head back to the wharf, waiting to bring the others to live in Chermside. The camera then fades to black.

The camera pans back to the wharf where we can see all the Mallrats. Slade, Jack, Ellie and Gel walk in to the building there.

Jack: We found somewhere to live. It is amazing. But we found something even better.

All the Mallrats look at Jack wanting him to hurry up and tell them.

Slade: You can come in now.

Alice and KC walk into the room and some of the Mallrats cheer while others run up to hug their long lost friends.

Alice: Oh God I missed you all so much.

Suddenly the Tribe is suprised when KC is the one who starts crying.

May: KC what's wrong?

KC: I'm home. I'm really home.

Amber goes over and hugs KC. While Sammy, Lottie, Ruby, Jay and Ram walk over to him and Alice and introduce themselves.

Alice: Wait where is Tai-San, Cloe, Patsy, Ryan and Bray?

On hearing Bray's name Amber goes and sits on the couch and sobs until Salene comes over.

Salene: Amber? Hun? What's wrong?

Amber: (sobbing) Two of our friends are home but yet Bray is still gone.

Salene: You never know he may be next.

Amber: Thanks Salene.

The camera pans from the room to where we see the back of a tall and strong man, he is holding hands with a little girl who looks about four.

?: Come on Alley, we have to keep on going we need to find my tribe and then we will be safe again.

Alley: Who is your twibe?

?: HAHA I think you mean tribe. My tribe is the Mallrats. My girlfriend is there and my child.

Alley: Is it a boy or a girl?

?: I don't know Alley, I don't know. But I need to find them. I need to find them soon.

Alley: I will help you Bray.

Bray: Then we better get going then.

As the camera fades to black.


End file.
